


Forging the Stars Anew

by AmberCharlotte



Category: Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sexual Content, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberCharlotte/pseuds/AmberCharlotte
Summary: After being rescued by the IRT in Paris a young woman's life is forever changed. Will she ever be the same again?





	Forging the Stars Anew

**Author's Note:**

> This one is going to be a slow burn guys, its the first CM fanfiction I have ever tried so don't be too harsh! Hope you enjoy. I don't own anything really, aside from Lilah but she doesn't really like me so its a little awkward..

The man stood with the gun pressed to the back of her head, her boyfriend lay dead beside her and her clothing was in tatters. She closed her eyes, this was it. This was the end. 

"FBI put the gun down!" 

Her eyes opened and she looked up to see two French police officers and four other people. The man who had spoked was middle aged and he had his gun pointed on the man whom had caused her such pain and anguish. 

"Lilah.. Look at me.." her name, yes Lilah, that was her. She hadn't been called anything but 'Whore' for days, her attention was drawn to the man who had spoken her name, he was standing to the left of the first man, he too had his gun focused on the monster behind her. He appeared to be of Asian decent and he had the sort of face that immediately comforted her. Within an instant she felt the cold barrel of the gun removed from her skull and two shots rang out, a large thump behind her as her torturer hit the floor hard. Almost instantly a woman rushed towards her and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, warming her up and preserving her modesty. "Lilah, I'm Mae.. you are safe now, I promise.." Her words were little comfort, too little too late. Brad lay there dead beside her and she had been violated physically and mentally for days. Upon standing with the help of Mae dizziness consumed her and she staggered to one side darkness overcoming her. Warm arms catching her and holding her close before she passed out. 

When her eyes opened again she was lay in a hospital bed, she could hear the rapid patter of French going on from outside of her room, she understood random words, nothing really seemed relevant just the nurses gossiping about handsome Americans, at least that was what she thought she heard. A young pretty nurse walked into her room and smiled at her "Ah... you are awake.. tres bon" Lilah was about to ask her what was going on when the nurse left the room. Being once again alone gave Lilah chance to analyse her surroundings and herself,there were tubes coming out of both of her arms, pumping her full of who knows what, she assumed fluids for her dehydration and maybe painkillers. Her arms were also covered in bruises and bite marks, she knew they would fade in time, even if the mental scars would not. Moments later four people entered the hospital room, they looked familiar, they were the people who had been there when she was rescued, they were her rescuers. "Lilah, I'm unit chief Jack Garrett of the International Response Team and this is my Team, Clara Seger, Mae Jarvis and Matt Simmons." All this was a lot to take in and she didn't really know how she was going to handle talking to them, she didn't know if she would be able to talk about it. "How are you feeling?" It was Clara that spoke to her and while the woman's voice held a kind tone she was unable to meet her eyes "Like the bottom has fallen out of my world.." her throat was sore and scratchy, her voice little more than a hoarse whisper "It's only to be expected.." Clara nodded and gives her a small smile "If all goes to plan we hope to have you on a plane tomorrow, taking you home to your parents." Relief washed over her and she began to cry, sobbing into her hands as the gravity of her situation sank in, she would see her parents but she would also see his parents and she wasn't sure she could bare seeing them. Mae stepped forward resting what was meant to be a comforting hand on her shoulder "You have had several tests run on you.. the results of all the tests so far are clear.. but we have had to conduct a HIV test, as there was evidence that you were sexually assaulted and the results of that could be a few weeks." Lilah looks down, her cheeks heating up with humiliation "He did." She could barely speak now as her sobs choked her. "There is no need to be ashamed, you did nothing wrong, you are a survivor." Mae's words were meant kindly but they did nothing to make her feel any better. She didn't feel like a survivor she felt like nothing, every time she closed her eyes she felt like she was back in that dank basement. Back with a gun pressed against her head. Back with his hands on her. She needed something else in her mind, she needed to get his face out of her head. Her eyes focused on Matt, he was the most prominent memory from her rescue, his kind eyes. He gave her a solemn smile and a small nod. Brad would always nod as a form of greeting, she closed her eyes again and tried to remember him, it had been mere days but already her vision of him was fading, she tried to remember his smile, the way hi s eyes lit up when he saw her but all she could see was that monster's face.

It had been their engagement gift to each other, a trip to Paris, her dream vacation. He had wanted to go to New York but she had complained and whined until he had agreed to Paris, she had acted like a complete child to get her own way. He would be alive if it wasn't for her being a selfish bitch. It had been their second night in the French capital when that man had approached her, he had seemed friendly and had offered to buy her a drink, she had politely declined. He had remained friendly until Bradley had returned, his face has darkened and he had muttered something about her being a tease under his breath before stalking off. Bradley had asked her if she was okay, she had said she was and she hadn't thought any more about it. That was just the beginning.

She woke from a restless sleep to see the nurse from before standing there at the end of her bed checking her notes. "You are leaving today.. there are some clothes waiting for you.." she followed the nurse's gesture down to the chair by the bed where the pile of clothes lay. She dressed herself quickly, her eyes cast down as she avoided the mirror, she didn't need to see how horrendous her entire body looked. The sweat pants and sweatshirt were comfy and she was pulling her hair into a ponytail when there was a soft knock at the door. Simmons was stood there leaning on the door frame "You ready?"


End file.
